Karma's Retribution
by wildrook
Summary: Basically a What-If story. Parings undecided, but it's a mega crossover that's Ranma-centric.
1. The Call

Karma's Retribution.

Chapter 1: New Face, Leaving Nerima.

(A/n: Again, this is ANOTHER Ranma 1/2 SI fanfic with crossovers involved. Considering that it's usually inspired by the empathy Ranma gets (even though he's an anime character) and sends in an original character in order to clean the mess up. I may be going the stereotypical route, but it's going to be like the Dichotomy of Namikaze Naruto.

And I write to satisfy myself, NOT to please others.)

----

_Another day, another routine gone wrong._

Those were the thoughts of one Ranma Saotome as he sat on top of the roof of the Tendo Dojo. Basically, he had experienced another day of the hell that is his life.

For those who don't know, Ranma is basically a chaos magnet, and he has fiancees that want to marry him, rivals that want to kill him, a lazy-ass father and his drinking buddy with the demon head trying to get them together, a pervert who tries to grope Ranma's female form, an old lady adamant to get him to join her tribe, and to top it all off, the one he's living with mallets him towards LEO.

That's just the surface of his problems. Basically, this whole mess started when his father, Genma Saotome (who's a leading candidate in the Worst Fathers of the Millennium, with Gendo Ikari taking second place), took him on a training trip to be a 'man among men.' On the way, Genma had made Ranma steal, eat faster, and get engaged to thousands of women, but the most traumatizing ones involve starved cats while Ranma was tied to fish sausage (the infamous Neko-Ken), and the Pools of Junsenkyo, where he took an accidental dip in the Spring of Drowned Girl courtesy of Panda-Baka.

That happened two years ago. The rivals he were up against were Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder, Ryoga, Mousse, and Pantyhose Taro and the fiancees were Anake Tendo, Shampoo, Ukyo, and (the self-proclaimed one) Kodachi Kuno. The last enemy he was up against, however, happened to be Saffron, the Phoenix God, and in order to stop him, he had to take the path of the warrior and kill him. The next few months involved a failed wedding…no, a disaster that was forseen, but ignored by the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

After the abuse that he went through, outside Ranma was calm, but he was getting sick and tired of being a scapegoat by his old man, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, and everyone else that wanted to kill him.

It's not that Ranma wouldn't kill anyone. Oh, no, killing was just too good for them, in my opinion. Underneath the dumb jock exterior was a genius that could match Nabiki in a game of chess…okay, not Nabiki, but somewhere along the caliber of a mastermind. In truth, he had kept his stress within, and it started to develop a mind of its own.

…Alright. I'm lying about that. Truth is, he kept in contact with his Mother and told her EVERYTHING that happened during the training trip (out of Nabiki's eyes, since the furthest out of Nerima happened to be the Nekohanten), had saved up enough money to pay back Nabiki's "debt," and tried to find loopholes in the contracts Genma had made for Akane and Ukyo AND looked up a book on how to break both the Kiss of Marrige and Kiss of Death. Unfortunately, he couldn't find enough peace and quiet in order to do so since said Ice Queen had eyes in Nerima.

_If anything,_ Ranma thought, _I wish that there was some way to get out of this whole mess._

Unknown to him, a shooting star had passed.

It's said that a butterfly in Texas could create a tornado in Kansas. This tornado, however, had spawned from the butterfly known as Ranma Saotome, the walking Chaos Theory.

And it all began with a phone call…

----

Somewhere in America, a young man was basically looking over the city he lived in from an apartment suite's roof. One would ask him why he would sit on top of a building that's around fifteen stories high and three blocks wide, but his response would be, "Because I like the view."

He was around twenty years old and was wearing what looked like a punk's outfit with regular glasses. His left arm is bandaged, but not much to be constricted, his hair happened to be unruly and worn, and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue-green one could ever see.

"Mr. Fragale," he heard a female say. He looked to see his assistant walk up towards the roof.

"What is it?" he asked her. "I thought the business plans weren't due until next Friday."

"You have a call from Japan, sir."

_This is new,_ he thought. "Who's the caller, Seto Kaiba? Because I had already agreed to help fund his amusement park in America, and any other plans I have are on hiatus."

"It's from one named Nodoka Saotome."

That got his attention. "You're kidding, right?" She shook her head. "Well, what does Aunty Nodoka want?"

"It concerns her son, Ranma. Apparently, he's been running into hell ever since the training trip with, and I quote 'the man who ruined my son's image'."

_Dear God in heaven, I hope she isn't going to do what I think she's doing!_ "Is she going to go with the contract?"

"She never mentioned a contract. What are you talking about?"

"Is she still on the phone?" His assistant nodded. Without warning, he had raced towards the phone. "Don't tell me you're actually going through with it!"

_"You mean the contract I thought up to keep Genma in line?"_ she replied on the phone. _"And hello to you too, nephew."_

He had never thought of THAT. "Sorry. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Anyways, what's the problem, Aunty? I want to hear the full story."

After listening to it, a sudden anger had rushed through his body. He wanted Genma to suffer in the most horrible way possible.

"I'll be there, busy schedule be damned, Auntie. If anything, divorce him as soon as possible. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. And I'll help Ranma out, as well."

"_Thank you. I'm quite surprised that you're willing to risk your business for him."_

"You forget, family is what I treasure the most. I'll see you when I get there." At that, he hung up the phone. "Miss Portman, I'll be going on a leave of absence for an indefinite amount of time. Apparently, some family matters came up, and a few loose ends need to be tied."

"Shall I get the plane ready?"

"I might as well. But we're not landing in Nerima directly. If anything, if a rich relative of Ranma showed up overnight, there would be questions aplenty. Instead, make sure that you leave as soon as I get out of the airport."

"Understood, sir."

Needless to say, he was pissed.

_Look out, Nerima,_ he thought. _Karma has found you in the worst…way…possible._

----

The next day, Ranma walked back to the Tendo Dojo.

"I'm home," he said.

"And where were you, Ranma," Akane yelled. "Hanging out with another one of your floozies?"

"Yes, Ranma," Nabiki said. "Where were you? The Nekohanten is too far north for you to meet Shampoo."

_I don't know whether to thank you or hurt you, Nabs,_ he thought. "Ran into Ryoga again. If anything, he's worse for the wear."

Akane said nothing, but Nabiki was eyeing him suspiciously. _He's too far south in order to run into him. Then again, he's getting better at deception._

"We need to talk, Nabiki," Ranma said.

"What," Akane said, "Shampoo's not good enough for you? Now you want to hang all over my sister?"

Nabiki had glared at her. "Very well, Saotome. Follow me."

After heading towards Nabiki's room, Ranma took a seat.

"Now," Nabiki said, "what is it you want to talk to me about? Akane's starting to run out of reasons to argue with you by now, and your excuses…they may get better, but you still make a couple odd movements."

Ranma sighed. He knew he would be in hot water with her sometime. "I've been trying to find a way out of this, Nabs," he said. "Have been since the wedding incident you set up. If anything, it proved something that's been present since day one: No one, save Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, had actually cared for me."

"Still, why hide it from my eyes?"

"You remember when I saved the Science Fair's CEO?" She nodded. "Well, he had challenged me to find a way to make a steamboat, and after I saved a guy's junkyard, I borrowed a few parts from him and built it using my ki energy to make the necessary parts. With that, he gave me access to the Science Club and traced your hidden cameras and contacts. Apparently, you overlooked the outskirts of Southern Nerima."

"That answers that question. Why tell me this now?"

"Two reasons: One, I've already transferred some of my money into your account, and it's basically how much I owed you, and two, I'm leaving Nerima."

_Either he's bluffing or there's an increase in funds I missed,_ she thought. "I can understand why you're leaving, but I thought you were poor."

"Think about it, Nabs. All my life I've been playing dumb, but instead, I was trying to find a way to get out of all the arrangements without dishonoring myself to the point where I'll be lost in an abyss of darkness. In secrecy, I might be able to best you in chess. As for the money, there's a little extra involved that would give me the alternatives in order to get out of the engagements."

Sure enough, Nabiki checked her funds and noticed an increase. She turned to him and said, "With this amount, you could probably buy a condo somewhere in America. How come no one was informed?"

"Isn't it obvious? Genma would just complain that he has a weak and girly son relying on equations to fight, Akane would mallet me, and you WOULDN'T want to think about the worse things that will happen, especially when the old pervert was involved."

Ranma had a point, but there was one thing left out. "There's something missing, Saotome. I didn't get the answer I was looking for."

"I've been keeping in contact with my mother, Nabs. I told her everything that happened, and she's basically calling a distant relative to help me out with the rival problems and help me start anew. If anything, I can't exactly remember his name, but he's related to Mom, not Pops, and he's a multi-billionaire who takes no mercy on those who abuse family."

"You had me at 'multi-billionaire,'" Nabiki said. "And he's basically out for blood?"

"Unfortunately, but he doesn't kill. Instead, he's a master in Torture and messing with the mind. However, I can't let you and Kasumi get involved in his warpath."

Nabiki was confused. "Why me and Kasumi? I thought you liked Akane."

"That was part of the mask, Nabs. You're basically trying to keep your family stable and Kasumi's like a sister to me. Doctor Tofu has nothing to do with the torture, but I think he'll spark a Civil War with Cologne's tribe."

"I see where you're going with this," Nabiki said, shivering. "But I need the name of this guy."

"His name is Andrew of Trian Gaming Industries. I don't know the last name, but the Company has been known to supply funding to various companies in Japan."

Using the search engine, she had found what she was looking for. "Looks like it's more than just that, Saotome. Not only does it supply games, but also toys and card games, one in particular being Duel Monsters. Other than that, he's made his mark with Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, Namco, Square Enix, Shonen Jump, Konami, the Itoshiki Family, Kaibacorp, Industrial Illusions…the list goes on. Apparently, like Kaibacorp, it didn't originally supply this. And the guy's around MY age! It's not as young as Seto Kaiba when HE started, but this guy looks like he's still in college."

Ranma was gaping. "And most of them are gaming corporations?" Nabiki nodded. "Wow. You think he's a martial artist?"

"Hard to say. The file itself is hard to crack, considering the security system is like Fort Knox."

"That's why you have to keep this a secret, Nabs. If Genma finds word of this, he'll probably try to use some kind of half-brained idea to bilk him out of his money."

"Saotome, for once, I won't charge you."

She meant it this time. If a guy with that much power over the gaming and manga industries as well as good lawyers at hand, not even she would blab this out to Genma.

----

In the outskirts of Nerima, Andrew was walking towards the Tendo Dojo.

_Let's see…_ he thought. _It's basically somewhere around here, next to the lady that throws out water to the cursed, for some odd reason. However, I'm going to need a definite direction in order to find him._

Five…four…three…two…one.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

We have liftoff.

_Good enough._ Without warning, Andrew had used the foilage to follow the trail from LEO and catch him before he hit the koi pond.

"Thanks for the help," Ranma said.

"No problem," Andrew replied, putting him down. "Now, what just happened?"

"Oh, the usual. Akane beat me out of the house with her mallet and I almost landed in the koi pond again."

_Okay, I think Nodoka isn't exaggerating here._ "And how long has this been happening?"

"Two years, give or take a few months. Why, are you new here?"

"Close. I was kind of sent here by your mother in order to take care of some business."

_Now I know that face was familiar. I only saw it a couple minutes ago._ "I'm assuming you're Andrew, right?"

Andrew nodded. "Name's Andrew, alright. Sorry for the inconvenience."

To be continued…


	2. Payback Time

Karma's Retribution.

Chapter 2: Lawsuits, Threats, and Angry-As-Hell Rivals.

----

Andrew and Ranma had met without onlookers.

"Wait," Ranma said. "You're telling me that you're the world-class billionaire, AND my cousin?" Andrew nodded. "Well, what can you do? Other than that display of speed, I doubt you can try to beat Akane."

"Beat her?" he asked Ranma. "Nah, I plan on doing something worse than that. Sometimes, fighting isn't the only alternative, and I'll plead self-defense if she attacks me."

Okay, now Ranma was curious. "I'm assuming you're a martial artist, then?"

"More than that. Sure, I may not be as strong as you are, but sometimes, fighting's about strategy. Same as business. You just have to outwit and psych out your opponent."

_Something tells me he did this sort of thing before._ "Good luck, then."

Soon enough, Andrew was at the door, knocking.

As soon as the door was opened, the woman said, "Oh my. You didn't fall into the pond again, Ranma?"

"Nah," he replied. "This guy happened to notice. Which reminds me, can you set the table for one more guest?"

"How are you doing, Miss Tendo," Andrew said, acting like a gentleman. "Name's Andrew, and I came in order to straighten things up."

_If business was a type of martial arts,_ Ranma thought, _this guy would be a Fourth-Degree Black Belt._

"Yes, of course." At that, Andrew took his shoes off and entered the room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Soon enough, Akane stepped in and noticed Andrew. "Who's this guy?" she asked Ranma. "Is he one of your perverted friends?"

"How should I know?" Ranma asked her. "I only met him a couple seconds ago!"

"I'd advise you step lightly, Akane," Nabiki said, walking down the stairs. "This guy's not meant to be toyed with."

Andrew gave Ranma a look that said, "You sure she blackmailed you?"

"I'll explain later," Ranma said. "Where's Pops and Mr. Tendo?"

"Out," Kasumi said, lightly, "but I'd be happy to take a message."

"Actually," Andrew said, "they won't be joining us. Apparently, he has a bit of explaining to do with Aunty Nodoka, which is why I'm here today."

After dinner, Andrew had started to explain everything.

"There are three things I dislike: One is when someone rapes someone, regardless of gender, the other is when they're being scammed out of their money by a bunch of hackers, and the final one is when someone abuses a family member, which is why I'm here today. Because of the abuse my cousin here is taking from members of this household, I've decided to press charges against those who want to either take Ranma as a trophy husband or kill him for love, as well as multiple charges on Genma Saotome for child abuse, animal abuse, neglect, bargaining, thievery, and basically anything that's against the rules during the years Ranma was on his training trip up to this day."

"You can't do that!" Akane yelled. "You're not even the head of the household!"

"I wasn't the one who placed the charges in the first place. Auntie Nodoka did."

That threw everyone in a loop.

"However, this charge involves the Fiancee Brigade and the Nerima Wrecking Crew, excluding Ranma, to be arrested for life by attempted murder and the Chinese Amazons living here to be deported."

"But you can't involve everyone!" Ranma said.

"I know," Andrew said. "Kasumi's excluded because she's a victim as well. Nabiki, although charges of blackmail are present, is trying to provide for the Tendo Dojo, and if anything, she values family despite her cold exterior. There's also Dr. Tofu, who's basically been like a psychiatrist to you, and Ukyo, whom I found out recently, is like a sister to you."

"Why exclude her?" Akane asked him, angrily.

"One of the loopholes of a marrage contract is basically another way of getting her into the family, which is through adoption. As for you, Akane Tendo, you are to be charged with sexual harassment, spouse abuse, and adultery."

Before Andrew could explain why, a certain black piglet with a bandanna on his neck had attacked him, but he managed to block the strike.

"You leave P-Chan alone!" Akane yelled, but she was restrained by Nabiki.

"This is why I added adultery," Andrew said to Ranma.

"I can understand that," he replied. "Kasumi, can you be a dear and get a cup of hot water and another of cold water?"

"Certainly, Ranma," Kasumi said. She had brought it out and gave me both glasses.

"This…is a loophole overlooked in the Tendo-Saotome agreement," Andrew said. With that, he had poured the hot water over P-Chan…and he turned into a guy, much to Akane's shock.

"Ryoga?" Akane yelled.

"Damn it, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled. "Why did you tell Akane?"

"I didn't," he replied.

"RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU, **I'VE SEEN HELL!**" Before he could move, however, he found out he couldn't. "What kind of trick is this?"

"Ki Cuffs," Andrew said. "Basically a private project of mine that drains the ki of dishonorable martial artists. It can be locked onto a certain emotion as well, since yours is depression. As for Akane, she's feeling her anger ki drained right now."

"When did you slip one on me?" Akane asked him.

"He didn't," Nabiki said. "I did."

"It's basically a contribution to the police force that deals with the most troublesome martial artists." With that, Andrew had turned to Ryoga. "As for you, Ryoga Hibiki, you're marked for attempted murder, destruction of public property, crossing countries without a passport, and rape. Not to mention you owe me money for the destruction of some of our equipment. Do you know how expensive it is to recreate programming for a game we had planned?!?"

"Wait," Nabiki said, "Ryoga was in your company building?" I nodded. "You screwed yourself over, pig-boy."

"What about the Kunos?" Ranma asked him.

"Due to the instability of all three Kuno representatives," he replied, "they are to be committed to three separate mental hospitals across the globe, although we tried to get the elder to somewhere OTHER than Hawaii."

"Can't exactly help you there," Nabiki said. "And how do you know about these things?"

"A few of my employees have been trying to steal our technology. It's basically to the point where I have Wright and Justice Defense and Co. on speed-dial."

"There are two people left," Ranma said. "Pantyhose Taro and Happosai, and both of them happen to be gone."

"Well, Taro just recently got the death penalty because of a murder, but Happosai won't be a problem anymore. If anything, Ki-Draining technology is basically a side-project that's only used by officials like the Police."

"Right," Ranma said. "If you'll need me, I'll be packing my stuff."

"No need," Kasumi said. "I've already done it."

Nabiki blinked. "Is that ours along with it?" she asked her.

Kasumi nodded. "Ranma told me that when it hits the fan, we start a new life. I've managed to get Dr. Tofu and Ukyo to join us as well."

"As for you two," Andrew said, "you'll be meeting with the authorities soon enough."

"It's not like you can prove anything," Akane said.

"I beg to differ, sis," Nabiki said. "Remember, I have eyes and ears all over Nerima, and that's enough evidence to get them to arrest you."

At that, they left a steaming Akane and a confused Ryoga.

"What just happened?" he asked her. Wrong question to ask.

----

In a penthouse somewhere in the Minato ward (Juuban district), the refugees from Nerima were surprised at Andrew's place.

"Is it too late to renounce the Tendo-Saotome agreement?" Nabiki asked Nodoka.

"What's done is done, Nabiki," Nodoka said. "And I don't think he appreciates someone who bilks his stocks."

"True," Andrew said. "If anything, it's a bit of a temporary business home. Which reminds me, is anyone surprised that someone who knows Nerima used the law to disband the NWC?"

"I was," Ranma said. "And I could never understand what's with the bandaged hand."

"It's a restraint," Dr. Tofu said, much to their surprise. "Apparently, there's some kind of ki being built up within it, and if released, it could mean destruction."

"Right," Andrew said. "Basically, it's an abnormality within my system that I've been passing off as a skin condition. If it were to be released, who knows what will happen."

"Sounds like something the Amazons might know about," Ranma said. "Too bad you threatened them with deportation."

"Actually, I didn't." Everyone was surprised at that. "The lawsuit only affected those who were born in Japan. I just invited Elder Khu Lon here to describe your condition and a mending of the Amazon Laws."

"No c-c-c…felines or a blind duck?"

"You think I'm that crazy?"

"Considering your tendencies, Shifter," an old woman said, "you have been able to bring out a few unexpected surprises."

"Elder Khu Lon," Andrew said, bowing.

"What's up, Old Ghoul?" Ranma asked her.

"Not much, son-in-law," Cologne said, "other than the fact that another wayward husband of one of our own Amazons had contacted me after all these years."

"I had a busy schedule, okay?" he asked her.

That was surprising, even to them.

"You're saying that you're married to one of the Amazons?" Ukyo asked him. He nodded. "Why did you say you threatened to deport them?"

"Would they have listened?"

"Other than that," Cologne said, "you want to discuss the matter about son-in-law, right?"

"Yeah. If anything, one of my contacts for Amazon Law happened to be a translator for the rules. From what Nodoka and Ranma told me, you had a tournament that decided a feast, right?" She nodded. "And Genma and Ranma happened to have eaten it, because Genma didn't know Chinese, right?" She nodded, knowing where this was going. "And since your Grand-Daughter was the winner, she fought Ranma in girl form, but gave her the Kiss of Death on Amazon Grounds and later the Kiss of Marriage outside it, wouldn't that make the Marriage invalid and the tournament make Ranko Saotome an honorary Amazon Warrior?"

"That's correct," Cologne said, much to everyone's shock. "However, since Genma disappeared, taking Ranma with him, I couldn't get the chance to do so, and Shampoo jumped the gun, as you youngsters may say. So I had to make a ruse on her and say that we were heading towards Nerima in the facade of getting him drugged, but I really wanted to train him."

"Why bring this up now?" Ranma asked her.

"Because you're as thick-headed as your cousin, who's focused on his work."

"The products don't make themselves, Khu Lon," Andrew replied. "How's Spice doing?"

"Ask her yourself."

As it turns out, she had brought the Amazon Wife I befriended…and she had pounced me in an Amazon glomp.

"I missed you," she said.

"Same here," I said. "I'm just surprised that Khu Lon didn't convince you to drug me and drag me back."

"With your arm?" Cologne asked me. "That would be as dangerous as tipping Ranma over the edge!"

"So," Ranma said, "that makes us equals?"

"I told Mousse the whole story. However, he decided to leave afterwards, and I'm not one to stop him. However, I have nothing left to teach you."

"Well, other than the threats and Splitting Hairs technique, I guess we part on good terms."

"Just watch out for my Granddaughter."

Ranma nodded.

"Spice," Cologne said, "I see you're taking it well."

"You kidding, Elder?" Spice asked her. "I'm staying with him even if he has other girlfriends living with him."

"They're employees," Andrew told her. "And if anything, the 'millionaire playboy' stereotype doesn't apply with me. They're just friends."

"Well," Cologne said, "there IS one thing that I forgot to mention about him. Those with a power that can't be explained by mankind can have more than one spouse, and oddly enough, it goes for Ranma as well."

Both Andrew and Ranma facefaulted at that revelation.

"If the tendency to befriend women is a curse," Andrew said, "then I've got it bad."

"Same here, cuz," Ranma said.

Cologne had left the building, lost in thought.

_You may have helped Ranma out, but I'm afraid they won't be subdued for long. Ranma, I suggest you follow his advice and training, because his fighting style happens to be a weird one._

To be continued…


	3. Meeting the Workforce 1

Karma's Retribution.

Chapter 3: Now the Fun Begins.

----

After their little meeting with the Amazonian Elder, Andrew, not wanting to leave his cousin and his surrogate family behind, had agreed to give him a tour of his workplace.

They had no idea what they were in for, but the setting kind of spoke for itself.

"You live in Nevada?" Nodoka asked him. "I expected you to be manly, but this takes the cake!"

"There's more to Las Vegas than just its casinos," the young business maverick replied. "If anything, this is nothing compared to Microsoft and Stark Industries."

Before they could go any further, Andrew had put on a pair of armor.

"What's with the body armor?" Ranma asked him.

"What I'm about to show you will change your perspective of me," I said. "If anything, I can't exactly show you everything all at once, because the media can be dangerous when they want to."

Sure enough, Andrew had activated the retinal scanner, and in response, it flashed his eyes.

_Always hated that part…_ "Follow me, and for your sake, don't separate."

Everyone shrugged and entered the building, unaware of the surprises it contained.

"Welcome back, Andrew," the feminine voice said. "How was your trip?"

"If anything, Mia," Andrew said to the AI, "it had its rewards. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, other than Tony Stark's sudden appearance."

"You know Tony Stark?" Nabiki asked him.

"Long story," he replied. "Tell him that I was preoccupied with family matters and I'll get to him as quickly as possible."

"Understood. Will you be giving the tour?"

"Yes, and if anything, if you see anyone with traces of Junsekyou on them OTHER than the Spring of Drowned Girl, don't let them in."

With that, the floor underneath them had lowered itself to the basement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Supernatural Defense Outpost, West Division."

Sure enough, everyone was amazed.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"Looks like something from one of your Gajin movies," Spice said to her wayward husband.

"It was partly inspired by two, actually," he replied.

"Amazing," Dr. Tofu said.

As soon as they entered the bunker, they were surprised at the artifacts that were held there.

"Someone would pay a LOT of money to see these in action," Nabiki said.

"This is why I don't invite a lot of guests," Andrew replied. "Some of this stuff alone could decimate the universe."

"Mind telling me why all this is necessary?" Ranma asked him.

"Glad you asked. If anything, it started within WWII when a guy named Rasputin tried to summon the Seven Gods of Chaos with a giant mechanical fist. Apparently, he had a habit of coming back after dying numerous times even through the worst of deaths. My Grandfather was part of the team that was involved with it, and because of it, I had carried part of its legacy. The gaming companies were basically unaware that their creations had lives without their knowledge, so basically I'm part of the division that finds them."

"But isn't Vegas a packed place?" Nabiki said. "Not exactly the best way to hide."

"That's where the term 'hide in plain sight' comes into play. And I didn't want to be caught dead in Newark after the fiasco with the Golden Army."

"But how powerful were the Seven Gods of Chaos?" Dr. Tofu asked him.

"They make Saffron look like Justin Timburlake AFTER N'Sync broke up."

No one had a retort to that.

"Anyways, you're about to meet some of the residents here, so expect some form of weirdness other than the ones you all are used to."

"We lived in Nerima," Nabiki said, matter-of-factly. "I think we can take anything that you can throw at us."

"Suit yourself, then."

They had entered a room full of books, much to their surprise. However, instead of a fish who had a certain trait, they were greeted by a young woman with pink hair.

"Didn't expect you to bring friends this time, Shifter," she said. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, Washu," he replied. "Just bailed my cousin out of a few deals that his brain-dead father got him into."

"You mean the one with the gender curse?" Sure enough, she and Ranma locked eyes at that moment. "Apparently. For those of you that don't know, I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the world!" At that moment, two puppets came up that said, "You go, Washu!" "You have no equal!"

"Name's Ranma Saotome," Ranma said. "Sorry about this."

"Definitely like your cousin. He said something similar to that before I took the job offer. And I'm assuming your friends are from Nerima?"

Ranma nodded. "These are Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo, my old friend Ukyo Kunonji, Dr. Tofu, and my Mom, Nodoka. The girl hanging off of my cousin is his Amazonian Wife."

"I've noticed. Actually, I'm just not surprised that it hasn't hit the fan."

"That reminds me," Andrew said, "what are you doing outside the lab, Washu?"

"Temporary relocation. Which reminds me, you need to make this place klutz-proof."

_Mihoshi struck again…_ "Alright, but can you help me with the tour?"

"Sure, but you owe me later."

Washu joined those who were unaware of the situation, but Spice was a bit unaware of what Washu said about owing her.

"What did she mean by that?" Spice asked her boyfriend.

"She likes to use interesting subjects like myself as a guinea pig," he replied. "If anything, I think she wants to study my left arm, which you're hanging on right now."

Spice flinched and let go, preferring to use his right arm now.

"These are the artifacts that we've collected over the years," Washu said. "Some of them are basically too powerful, so we've locked them away in a time-space safe where no one but I have the code for."

"How powerful are they?" Ranma asked her.

"Again, they make Saffron look like a child with no powers." Ranma flinched at that. "And Andrew informed me of your arrival, Ranma. If anything, I can help you with the water magnet thing, but the curse is out of my control."

"Isn't that the Spear of Destiny?" Dr. Tofu asked her.

"Nah," Andrew replied, "that's a replica of the one they have in Newark after Constantine retrieved it. Which reminds me, not everyone here is female."

With that, they came across a door with Egyptian Markings. When they went through it, they saw a giant being with a thousand eyes battle against what looked like Guyver, a woman with purple skin, and a man around 18 years of age wearing a red blazer.

"I end my turn, Jaden-Boy," the man with silver hair said. "Your move, but I doubt even Neos and Yubel will save your hide when my Restrict opens all of its eyes."

"It only takes one turn to make it count, Pegasus," Jaden said. "And I plan on taking out your Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Sure enough, Jaden drew his card. "First off, I sacrifice Yubel and Elemental Hero Neos in order to summon Neos Wiseman!"

With that, both monsters had changed into a combination of the two.

"And his special ability lets me sacrifice an Elemental Hero, a Neo Spacian, an Evil Hero, or one of Yubel's forms in order to increase its attack points, but since Thousand-Eyes Restrict can try to absorb it, I won't use it. I will, however, play Call of the Haunted to bring back Flame Wingman and Terra Firma!"

With that, Flame Wingman and Terra Firma (who bares an uncanny resemblance to Frieza) stood beside their Spellcaster counterpart.

"I then equip my Wiseman with Fairy Meteor Crush and United We Stand! Now, everyone, attack him directly!" With that, they had attacked Pegasus instead of Thousand Eyes Restrict, making his life points go to 0.

"Not bad, Jaden," Pegasus said. "With that much skill, you can surpass Yugi himself."

"I plan on it, but I have a destiny to fulfill."

Sure enough, Andrew was clapping. "Nice display," he replied. "However, had Pegasus used his Restrict's special ability, he would've taken you out."

"This coming from a guy who specializes in dragons?" Jaden asked him. "Oh well. No one's perfect." He then noticed Andrew's guests. "Who are they?"

"These guys are from Nerima, aka, the City of Chaos. The guy with the pigtail is Ranma Saotome, the two women are Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo, the woman with the sword is Auntie Nodoka, the man talking to Washu is Dr. Tofu Ono, and the woman in guys' clothing is Ukyo Kuonji. The Amazon hanging off my arm is my Amazonian wife, Spice."

"That was interesting," Ranma said. "Your monsters are like something out of a comic book."

"That was the point of it," Pegasus said. "And my name's Maximillion Pegasus, creator of the Duel Monsters card game."

"Name's Jaden Yuki," Jaden said. "Yubel and Neos happen to be two of my partners. Winged Kuriboh's basically a gift from the Game King himself."

"That reminds me," Nabiki said, "how would you like some ideas for Duel Monsters."

"Nabiki!" Ranma yelled. "There are two reasons why you shouldn't do this: One, I never saw my share of the profits, and two, I doubt that Andrew would appreciate a set of monsters made from Nerima's weirdness."

"Actually," Andrew said, "that's how I met Pegasus. It was basically through a Card Tournament that the Top 3 players get customized cards. If anything, I got second place underneath Kaiba, who got Kaibaman as a result."

"Don't remind me," Jaden said. "If anything, I don't even want to remember the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Yes, Chumley told me about that," Pegasus said. "However, it wasn't exactly the reason why I decided to return to Card Creation in the first place. You see, had you destroyed Thousand Eyes Restrict, I would've summoned this." In emphasis, he had held up a monster card that resembled his late wife.

----

Monster Data:

Cecelia the Pegasus Angel.

Attribute: Light.

Level: 1.

Type: Fairy/Effect.

Effect: When either "Relinquished," "Thousand Eyes Restrict," or any monster with Toon in its name gets destroyed, summon this monster through your hand, deck, or graveyard. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle and can gain 500 Atk and Def points for every Toon monster in the graveyard.

Atk: 0.

Def: 0.

----

"It was the card he had requested and let me keep as a memoir of my late wife. In return, I helped fund his company."

"That explains it," Nabiki said. "But what about Kaibacorp? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't exactly be willing to give to an amateur that was partly owned by the Big 5."

"Funny you should mention the Big 5," Andrew said. "In fact, after they disappeared, I took up the mantle and turned this place from a war-thriving company and made it into a gaming company, which caught Kaiba's attention. Sure enough, we were at ends with each other since we met at the tournament, but I didn't want revenge. I wanted his funding to help build this place."

"Is there a flashback involved?" Ranma asked him.

"Yup."

(Flashback).

_Kaiba's side of the field:_

_Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon._

_Atk: 8500._

_Def: 2500._

_Spell Cards: None._

_Trap Cards: None._

_Cards in hand: 3._

_Andrew's side of the field:_

_Buster Blader:_

_Atk: 6300._

_Def: 6000._

_Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon:_

_Atk: 8400_

_Def: 2000_

_Spell Cards: Dragon Treasure._

_Trap Cards: One Card Face-Down._

_Cards in hand: 2._

_Kaiba: 1300._

_Andrew: 500._

"_Although I'm impressed you made it this far," Kaiba said to me, "suffice to say, you won't get my help unless you win, and that's not likely in this case."_

"_It only takes one draw to turn the tide of battle," I told him. "And I believe it's my turn." With that, I drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we hit six cards." We had drawn those cards, and I smirked. "Prepare for a blast from the past, Kaiba! I play Polymerization to fuse my Buster Blader with the Dark Magician in my hand!"_

_He was surprised at that. "Isn't that the only reason why you have him in your deck? Please, I know that play before."  
_

"_Know this, Kaiba. Even though you faced the Dark Paladin before, you haven't thought about the effect he has on both our dragons. I also play the card I have face-down, Metalmorph, turning my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon into the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"_

_With that, the Red Eyes had turned metal._

"_But it doesn't end there. Even though I can't destroy your Dragon alone, these two can! I play United We Stand on my Dark Paladin and Second Attack on my Dark Metal Dragon! Now you two, attack together!"_

_Kaiba, thinking it was an easy win, didn't expect to be defeated by a guy like me._

"_Not bad for a duelist," he said, "but you caught me off-guard. Looks like I'll have to accept your part of the wager."_

_The wager was that if I had won, Kaibacorp and Trian Gaming Industries would have a trans-continental union. If I had lost, however, I would have surrendered the company to him._

"_Well, I DID base my deck off of both Yugi and Joey, which is proof that they work better together than alone."_

_Kaiba had smirked. "It shows their friendship shines brighter than the sun itself, although I'm surprised that you have Lord of D. as well, but since it's mostly dragon cards, I'm not surprised. However, you're going to need raw firepower in order to defeat the guys that almost returned Kaibacorp to its previous state."_

_He told me about the story with the Big 5, Noa, and Gozaburo, and I wasn't exactly thrilled into facing them, especially the Exodia Necross he had._

"_What do you suggest that I do?"_

_"I'll inform Pegasus to make a separate copy of my Blue Eyes cards."_

"_No need, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said. "I'm already here, and I must say, both Yugi and Joey would be surprised that a dragon duelist used their cards to defeat you."_

"_I added their usual monsters in case a certain SOMEONE used a Dragon Capture Jar." I had glared at Pegasus for that._

"_I'm assuming you got his funding before mine?" Kaiba asked me. I nodded at that. "How did you? It's a little surprising that you know Pegasus before I knew about it."_

_"Simple, Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus said, with Kaiba glaring at him. "It's because he gave me a counter-card in case Thousand Eyes Restrict or my Toon Monsters had been destroyed." Sure enough, he showed Cecelia to Kaiba. "It's a representation of what I lost before I planned to buy Kaibacorp, like little Mokuba's gift to you."_

_"Money isn't everything," I said. "Relying on it to run your life can make you as bad as…you know. And I'll try to make sure that Kaiba Land makes it through America. In return, I'd like you to help me out on finding the supernatural."_

_"Deal," Kaiba said. "Normally, I wouldn't believe in this sort of stuff, but with it happening elsewhere, we need all the allies we can get."_

_I smirked. "This happens more than you know, Kaiba."_

(End Flashback).

"Sounds a little odd," Nabiki said. "How come Kaiba wanted you to use another set of Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"Because of his Black Luster Soldier," Jaden said. "When I had dueled Andrew, he was able to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon thanks to my Fusion Gate and then fused them AGAIN to make the Dragon Master Knight! It was like facing Yugi and Kaibaman at once!"

"Just be glad that I didn't bring out the Shining Dragon," Andrew said.

"That reminds me," Ranma said, "why would Duel Monsters be part of the Supernatural?"

"I can answer that," a male voice said, walking out of the shadows. "Pardon my interruption, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. My name's Pharaoh Atem, but everyone calls me Atem Moto because of my resemblance to Yugi."

"Aka, the 5000-year old Pharaoh who had stopped the Shadow Games from taking over," Washu said.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Ukyo asked him.

"Glad you asked," Atem said. "Thousands of years ago…" Before continuing, he had noticed that Jaden had set up the fog machine. "Is that really necessary?"

"I thought it was funny," Pegasus said.

"So did I," Andrew said.

"Put the fog machine away, please," Atem said to Jaden.

"Aww…"

"As I was saying," Atem said, "5010 years ago, my father had created the Millennium Items to harness the Shadow Realm's power, but he had lost his mind in the process, and HE had used the Millennium Eye before Pegasus did. However, there was a man that wanted to use the Shadow Games' power for himself in order to revive a Dark God, named Bakura. He was successful, but the power of the Egyptian God Cards fused into the God of Light was enough to seal him into the Shadow Realm for eternity. Bakura, however, had his soul sealed into the Millennium Ring and my own was sealed inside the Puzzle. Many years later, my friend Yugi Moto had solved the Millennium Puzzle, and I had taken on this form because of it. However, it meant one thing: My job was not over."

After a bit of silence, Ranma had the chance to speak.

"If I was a normal person," he said to the now-alive Pharaoh, "I'd tell you the story was bull, but you're talking to a guy who had killed a Phoenix God and has a Junsekyou curse, so I'm interested." The others from Nerima had agreed.

"What bothers me is why you're alive today," Ukyo said.

"I can explain that," Washu said. "Basically, I was in my lab a couple days ago, researching the process of cloning bodies WITHOUT interference, but when I used a random hair, everything went haywire, and instead of a robotic body, I made one with flesh and blood with the spirit of an age-old Pharaoh within it."

"And since I was still in agreement with Pegasus," I said, "when I heard the news, I rushed down there through the broom closet and was amazed. However, I asked Pegasus to bring me a replica of Yugi's deck and a Duel Disk for some odd reason."

"I think it was to see if I still had my dueling skills intact," Atem said. "Other than that, I had won, but only because I was able to use his Shining Dragon against him."

"I'm still surprised Kaiba gave him those cards," Jaden said.

After talking for a bit, Andrew and Washu had led the newcomers to what looked like a Dojo.

"Now we're talking," Ranma said. "I didn't know you guys had a dojo!"

_Oh crap,_ Andrew thought. _I forgot about the Neko-Ken._ "Ranma, I don't think it's a good idea to…"

"C-C-CAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"…enter the room."

As it turns out, what freaked Ranma out was a were-cheetah sparring with a werewolf with what looked like a tiger anthropomorph, two catgirls, and a woman with blond hair and a lab coat. Their sparring was interrupted by the yell of "CAT!"

"The heck was that?" the werewolf asked his sparring partner. The were-cheetah had shrugged in confusion, then looked in Andrew's direction.

"Sorry about that," he replied. "His old man did a lot of stupid things, which resulted in a fear of cats."

"How stupid are we talking?" the were-cheetah asked him.

"Let's just say that PeTA and I have a common enemy in one Genma Saotome." Yeah, it was no secret that Andrew hated groups like PeTA with a passion. "Washu, can you…"

"Already on it," she said, putting a helmet on Ranma and activating her holo-board. "Just a few quick keystrokes and Ranma will have the fear gone, but the enhancements staying."

With that, Ranma had gotten up. "Name's Ranma Saotome," he said. "Sorry about that." He then realized something, and turned to Washu. "What just happened?"

"I took away the fear of cats that you developed in the pit," she replied. "If anything, this Genma Saotome is in prison, right?"

"After I divorced him," Nodoka said, "I let the authorities take care of him. Andrew was nice enough to give me his Ki Cuffs."

"Family comes first," he replied. "Ranma, the two fighting were Jonathan Talbain, my sensei, and Brittany Diggers-Gia. The spectators were Stryyp Gia, Brianna Diggers, Gina Diggers, and Felicia."

"Nice to meet you all," Ranma said.

"It's an honor," Jonathan said. "Seriously, though, had Saffron gained more power, he would've not only decimated China, but the whole werecreature population as well."

"You're serious, right?" Brittany asked her training partner.

"It made what Gothwrain did seem like a pat on the back."

"What was with the display of fear?" Gina asked him.

"Take a trainee around six years of age," Ranma explained, "wrap him around in fish sausages, and put him in a pit of starving cats. Basically the Neko-Ken in a nutshell, with an extended fear of cats in the process."

"What kind of monster would do something like that?" Brianna asked him. "Especially to a hunk such as you?"

"My old man, unfortunately."

"Basically one of the reasons why I brought him here in the first place," Andrew said. "The others are Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo, Nodoka, Dr. Tofu, and Spice, who's cutting off the circulation to my arm."

"Oops," Spice said. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Other than that," Ranma said, "I'm actually surprised by your fighting styles. Where did you learn them?"

"My mother…well, adopted mother…had taught me the fighting style. As for Talbain, his was self-taught."

Jon sighed. "I keep telling you, I had nothing to do with that incident! I was in England, not Africa!"

"Dare I ask what happened?" Nabiki asked them.

"Basically, werewolves and werecheetahs have been feuding for years," Andrew said. "It wasn't until a supposed peace treaty that it got worse. Because of it, Brittany's the last werecheetah and Jon-sensei's feeling guilt and disgust over it. As for him, he's being constantly targeted by a Darkhunter who hates werewolves and lycans in general."

"Oh my." Guess who said that?

"What's worse is that the whole thing started through a wererat named Gothwrain. He was suffering prey issues with them and wanted to wipe them all out."

"I think we get the idea," Dr. Tofu said. "It is kind of interesting to see that the last werecheetah's married to a Kyrrn."

"You know about them, Doc?" Ranma asked him.

"Mostly, and I noticed the wedding ring on her that was from El Dorado, I believe."

Stryyp then said, "Have we met before?" Apparently, he was talking to Dr. Tofu.

"Can't say I have. This place has been bringing back memories of older times."

However, Gina was staring intently at Spice. "You're Andrew's Amazonian wife?"

"And you are?" she asked him.

"Basically one of his chief scientists, although I was hoping I'd be more, but you beat me to the punch."

"Well, Great-Grandmother said that he and Ranma can have more than one spouse, although why she would tell me that is odd."

Andrew and Ranma flinched.

"Let's continue the tour," Andrew said, quickly. "If anything, we're approaching the weapons specialist area."

"What kind of weapons are we talking about?" Ukyo asked him.

"You'll see."

----

Inside an arena, a guy with orange hair can be seen facing off against a young woman with a scythe with a red and blue blade.

"Not bad for a Soul Reaper," the woman said.

"You're not exactly humble yourself," the man said. "If anything, I'm surprised he can take on a human form."

"Would you guys hurry up?" a teenager with blond hair and a black and orange jumpsuit asked them. "Black Star and I are up next."

"We'll have to call it a draw, Maka," the scythe said. The girl nodded.

However, the doors opened to reveal Andrew, Spice, and the six from Nerima.

"You guys can hold off training," he said. "We've got visitors."

"Drat," the blond said. "I was hoping I could show off."

"Ninjas don't show off. In fact, they don't even wear orange."

However, Ranma recognized the blond ninja. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Didn't expect you to be here, Ranma," Naruto replied. "Then again, with Andrew here, anything is possible."

"You know him, Saotome?" Nabiki asked him.

"During our training trip, I helped him out against a mob of angry villagers. Since then, we've been Blood Brothers, but we haven't been keeping in touch."

"Why were they chasing you?" Kasumi asked him.

"Because he's the Vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox," Andrew replied. "And basically the Village Pariah because of it. Everyone, these guys are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki, Maka Aminu and Soul Eater Evans, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Death the Kid and Patty and Liz Thompson. These guys are knee-deep in the Supernatural."

"Nice to meet the man who defeated Saffron," Ichigo said, much to their surprise. "Don't get me wrong. We're not here to kill him. In fact, Soul Society would like to congratulate him for stopping what could have been another Hollow War."

"Same here," Soul Eater said, turning human. "We would've had another Kirshin ravage the world."

"And Kyuubi gives you his thanks as well," Naruto said. "Because of it, Akatsuki has one less Biju to collect."

"Wait a minute," Nabiki said. "We all thought Saffron was a God."

"Saffron was an anomaly," Andrew said. "Basically a cross between the Shichibi no Suzaku, a Kirshin, and a Menos Grande that needed immediate cleansing, and thanks to Ranma, Saffron can start anew. They don't call him a Phoenix for nothing."

"But how can you all be here?" Dr. Tofu asked them. "Naruto's a ninja from a hidden village, Ichigo's basically a reaper, and the others happen to be attending an academy for Weapon Masters."

"My father," Death the Kid said, "had allowed us to be on an indefinite mission, but we had to contact him daily. And I'm basically the decorator here, although a certain someone keeps calling me Monk Jr."

"With the way you act," Soul said, "you could be his kid in another life."

"Don't push it."

"As for me," Ichigo said, "my Dad's one of the Clinic Doctors here, so we had to move from Karakura, and the Old Man had allowed to make it my jurisdiction because of the amount of Hollows in the area, which isn't as high as Karakura's."

"The Hokage allowed me to stay here in hiding in order to throw off Akatsuki's trail," Naruto said. "Although it's a bit of an improvement to see people who share the same burden I do, I still miss living in Konoha."

I then realized something was off…big time. "Where are Blair and Yoruichi at right now?"

"Death Scythe had opened a bar similar to the one near the academy," Maka said.

"I take it he's your father?" Ranma asked her.

"Although I don't acknowledge that fact, yes, I do."

"Same here. Mom just recently took me in custody because of Pops's idiotic decisions, although I'm surprised that Cuz here is taking it in stride."

"For the record," Andrew said, "Death Scythe isn't exactly as idiotic as Genma Saotome, Maka, so you'd better be thankful."

"How bad could his dad be?" Soul asked him.

After a long explanation…

"Does anyone else feel like having roast panda?" Naruto asked them.

"Symmetrical or not," Kid said, "Genma Saotome will die, and to make up for the odd factor, his soul will be eaten."

"After I konso him," Ichigo said. "If anything, you have to pick up the pieces of the soul before it becomes a Kishin egg after losing its Hollow Form."

"Trading you off as food is a dishonorable act," Black Star said.

"If anything," Maka said, "I pity you, Ranma."

"Never been pitied before," Ranma said. "But thanks."

That's when a sound of a chair rolling backwards was heard. As soon as he bumped the corridor, he fell on his back.

"Welcome back, Power Band," he said.

His appearance was a stitched form of himself with a bolt in his head. He was screwing the left side of his head, which was where the round part of the bolt was.

"Looks like a collection of different souls has arrived. One of them is a kind one, another is an indifferent, the next schemes, another is disgusted of her previous actions, one of them wishes for grandchildren, and the final one is a chaotic soul. Haven't seen one of those since Shinigami-sama himself."

"That would be Dr. Stein," Andrew said. "He's basically another mad genius like Washu here."

"At least I'm not the one with a bolt through his head," Washu said.

"Wait a second," Ukyo said. "Dr. Stein? As in Frankenstein?"

"One and the same, my lady," he replied, "although I don't bring dead bodies to life, so don't confuse me for him."

"Your entrances never cease to amaze me, Stein," a man with a bucket hat and clogs said, entering the room.

"Ah, Kisuke," Andrew said. "This is Kisuke Urahara, Soul Society's former Chief of Science and another one of my chief scientists."

"Other than that, I run the underground snack shop and trade in goods through Soul Society."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "and basically almost endangered us all." Ranma gave Ichigo a bit of a stare. "Long story."

"If I may," he said, "I've got news for Andrew here."

Andrew had perked up at that. "What is it?"

"Apparently, the supernatural beings from New Jersey have arrived."

_Looks like Hellboy decided to take my offer, then._ "Let them in, Kisuke."

"You mentioned New Jersey before," Dr. Tofu said. "Is Kisuke referring to…"

"You'll see." At that, they were back at the entrance elevator as it went down revealing what looked like a normal human being, an aquatic man, and a red-skinned guy with horns sanded to look normal and a giant fist on his right arm, opposed to Andrew's bandaged left. "Welcome to the East Division, Hellboy."

To be continued…

----

(A/n: I DID say that this was a Ranma-based Mega Crossover, and I know Hellboy quit after the Golden Army incident, but instead, he asked for a transfer to Las Vegas. Manning had furiously denied it, but the spectral professor had supported the idea because of who ran it.)


End file.
